The invention relates to a method of making embroidery. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of making a three-dimensional embroidery.
The conventional embossed embroidery cannot make a three-dimensional embroidery nor display hollowed-out embroidery. In order to obtain a three-dimensional embroidery or display hollowed-out embroidery, another conventional embroidery applies pollutant solvents to dissolve coatings or sizes on the embroidery. The color of the embroidery will be easily faded, and the material of the embroidery may be damaged.